thecheersfrasierfandomcom-20200214-history
The Good Son
"The Good Son" is the official title for the award-winning pilot episode of the television show Frasier. This first episode attempts to establish the show, introduce the primary characters, and distance itself from its parent, Cheers. Main cast and characters *Kelsey Grammer – Dr. Frasier Crane *David Hyde Pierce – Dr. Niles Crane *John Mahoney – Martin Crane *Jane Leeves – Daphne Moon *Peri Gilpin – Roz Doyle http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Good_Son_%28Frasier%29&action=edit&section=2 edit Plot outline Dr. Frasier Crane, formerly of Boston, has recently arrived back in his birthplace of Seattle to restart his life following his painful divorce. He has recently acquired a job presenting a phone-in psychiatry show on the local radio station KACL, where he works with producer Roz Doyle. Although he is looking forward to restarting his life as a bachelor, unfortunately for him fate (and his younger brother, Dr. Niles Crane) have other plans. His father Martin, a gruff, blue-collar ex-police detective has been invalided out of the police force owing to a hip injury received in the line of duty, which has had such an effect that he can now barely function by himself (although, with characteristic stubbornness, he attempts to anyway). After Martin slips in the shower, Niles has decided that Martin cannot live by himself, but he cannot live with Niles, either, as he does not get along with Niles' wife Maris. The only other alternative, save putting Martin in a retirement home, is for Frasier to take him in. Reluctant, as he and his father have never had a close relationship, Frasier nevertheless agrees to take Martin in. Unfortunately, he was not counting on Martin bringing along his favorite chair; a tatty, old split-pea green and mud-brown recliner that does not match Frasier's elegant, eclectic apartment. To make matters worse, he is also bringing along his best friend Eddie, a lively Jack Russell Terrier with a habit of staring at Frasier for hours on end. Frasier is soon at his wits' end; not only are he and his father clashing frequently, but Frasier is run off his feet trying to take care of Martin. Eventually, Niles agrees to step in and help, not by taking Martin in, but by agreeing to jointly pay for a home health care provider to take care of Martin when Frasier cannot. Unfortunately, Martin's surly attitude plays against most of the applicants; that is, until he meets Daphne Moon, a friendly and sweet English woman who nevertheless puts Frasier off through her numerous eccentricities, most prominently the fact that she believes herself to be psychic. Martin, however, has taken a liking to her, and offers her the job, but through a mix-up, she believes the position to be live-in, which means that she will have to move into the apartment. This is the last straw for Frasier: not only has he had to give up his space to Martin and Eddie, he must now give up more of his space to a complete stranger. A vicious argument between Martin and Frasier ensues; Martin angrily accuses Frasier of taking him in merely so that Frasier can feel like he's doing the right thing, and Frasier bitterly points out that he's nevertheless still tried to make a home for Martin, only to have his every effort put down and sneered at without even so much as a thank you. Martin seems to be about to say 'thank you', only to storm off, leaving a distance between the two. The next day at work, Frasier is complaining about his troubles to Roz, who in turn tells him the story of Lupe Vélez, pointing out that although life might not go the way we plan it to, it can nevertheless work out anyway. Frasier then takes his next call, only to find that it is Martin on the line who, in explaining the problem, apologizes for his ungraciousness. Frasier in turn apologizes for his insensitivity, and Martin finally manages to say 'thank you' ("You hear what I said?! I said 'thank you'!"). Frasier then goes on to take a call from a woman, upset and tearful about breaking-up with her boyfriend, and proceeds to tell her the story of Lupe Vélez... http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Good_Son_%28Frasier%29&action=edit&section=3 edit Awards *James Burrows won the DGA Award and the 1994 Emmy for directing the episode. *The 1994 Emmy Award for Writing in a Comedy Series for this episode went to David Angell, Peter Casey and David Lee.[1] *For his performance in this episode Kelsey Grammer won the 1994 Emmy for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series. This was his second nomination in this category and his first win. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Good_Son_%28Frasier%29&action=edit&section=4 edit Trivia *Each episode has a different beginning title, to do with the Skyline of Seattle, which gets more varied per season. The pilot starts with; Blinking Red Light at top of Space Needle. *The title word Frasier is shown in different colors per season: Season One is a faded blue. *The Lupe Vélez story told in the episode, while popularly believed, is inaccurate. *Cleto Augusto is the actor who wheels in Martin's tattered recliner. He appears in only one other episode, the final episode, in which he plays the same character, and takes Martin's chair out of the apartment. *Linda Hamilton and Griffin Dunne are the first two 'callers' heard by the audience to Frasier's radio show. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 (Frasier)